This invention relates to a carding plate comprising a support provided with a supporting surface in the form of a hollow cylinder and sawtooth wire sections supported adjacent one another on this supporting surface as the card clothing.
In known carding plates, the sawtooth wire sections are directly applied and attached to the supporting surface by a special process. When the card clothing is worn out or damaged by external influences, the carding plate has to be reclothed in a special workshop because its construction does not allow the necessary repair work to be carried out in the spinning mill.